Twilight of the Golden Witch/Colored Text
This page contains all the red truths, blue truths, and purple statements for the episode, contextualized and arranged by chapter. Chapter 7: The Bern Puzzle Bern plays a game with Battler and Beatrice about a series of murders taking place on Rokkenjima. This introduces purple statements. Bern gives various red truths throughout the game which are accessible by the player later on. First Twilight Rudolf, Kyrie, Hideyoshi, Eva, Genji, and Rosa were found dead in the dining room. Six corpses *Gohda: The dining hall was locked up. Of course, there is a lock on the doors to the dining hall, but they usually remained unlocked. I knocked, but there was no answer... *Kumasawa: That's when I arrived. I recommended that he try unlocking the door, just in case. * Gohda: When I unlocked the door with a master key, a terrifying sight awaited me inside... * Kumasawa: Eva-sama, Hideyoshi-sama, Rudolf-sama, Kyrie-sama, Rosa-sama, and Genii-sama, six people in all, were lying there, covered in blood... * Krauss: A great tumult followed. Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Checking the corpses *Jessica: There was a chance they might've been alive still. ...Everyone was shaking them desperately. *Shannon: But it was no use... Each of the children confirmed the deaths of their own parents... *Kanon: Doctor Nanjo and I confirmed that Genji-sama was dead. *Nanjo: It was such a gruesome way to be killed. No one is going to mistakenly confirm a death, even those other than myself. * Maria: Looks like all of the victims died instantly. ...Kihihihihi. Closed room crime scene? *Krauss: After inspecting the interior of the dining hall, we determined that all of the doors and windows had been locked, making it a closed room. *Battler: And nothing suspicious was found inside the dining hall. *George: Of course, there was no one hiding in the dining hall either? *Krauss: Naturally. All of us are here right now. It's clear that no one is hiding. Genji's master key *Natsuhi: To guard against trouble later on, we destroyed Genji's master key. Regarding master keys *All doors can only be locked or unlocked with a master key. *Of course, it is possible to lock or unlock the doors from inside the room even without a master key. *We'll consider master keys to be the only keys that exist. *The servants keep the master keys on their person at all times, so it is impossible for them to be stolen. handed over, or used by any human other than themselves. Second Twilight Natsuhi and Krauss's room * Gohda: Madam's room was locked! It's just like the dining hall! * Shannon: After getting everyone's permission, I unlocked the door... * Kanon: Krauss-sama and Natsuhi-sama lay sprawled on the floor inside the room. Checking corpses and locks * Battler: Doctor Nanjo checked their pulse. Then, he announced that the two of them had died instantly. * Nanjo: Correct. I confirmed both of their deaths. There can be no doubt that they died instantly. * Jessica: I searched all ober the room, looking for a clue...! In the end, I found that the windows and doors had all been locked, making it a closed room. Alibis for the servants * Shannon: All of us servants were together the whole time. * Kanon: All of us servants can prove an alibi for all of the other servants. Genji's master key * Maria: We put packing tape all over the outside of the doors and windows, sealing them! * Jessica: I'm sure the culprit left some sort of clue in this room! We made sure that no one would be able to enter or leave until the police arrived! * Battler: Then, we did the same to the dining hall. We also sealed the dining room in the same way. * Nanjo: We reached the conclusion that the entire mansion itself should be preserved. We also sealed the mansion itself, and all of us took refuge in the guesthouse. Layout of the mansion * All of the windows had steel bars on them, so it's impossible to enter or leave by them. * We'll say that they can seal the whole mansion by sealing the two doors, the front one and the back one. Culprit of the first twilight * The culprit of the first twilight really did kill six people. * Beatrice: Then I'll take a shot with the blue truth. Here is the true nature of this closed room. The culprit locked the door from the inside, then hid in Natsuhi's room. Then, after everyone left, they found an opportunity to escape. Seals on the room * The group sealed the room at the same time they left. No culprit joined the group as they left. Also, all of the seals on Natsuhi's room, the dining hall, and the mansion itself will not be broken. Fourth Twilight Shannon and Kanon vanish * Jessica: George nii-san got upset, so we all went outside to look for them. * Kumasawa: We found Shannon-chan lying there in the rose garden. Oh, poor, poor Shannon-chan... * George: I prayed she was still alive. However, I was forced to acknowledge that she was dead... * Nanjo: Of course, I also examined her and confirmed her death. Alibis * Gohda: When the two of them left, we were busy checking the locks around the guesthouse. So, not one of us has an alibi...! *George: Me, kill her?! How could I have killed her?!! *Maria: That's right. George onii-chan couyldn't kill her, uu- * Jessica: Later on, we learned hat George nii-san alone had an alibi. At the very least, George nii-san couldn't possible have killed Shannon. * Battler: To turn it around, ...anyone other than George-aniki could have killed her. Shannon's master key * Gohda: To prevent the culprit from using it for any mischief, we destroyed the master key Shannon-san had on the spot. Kanon and the master key * From now on, Kanon is treated as being killed. Also, Kanon's master key is treated as being destroyed. Fixth/Sixth Twilight Two corpses * Nanjo: Judging by these wounds, Gohda-san and Kumasawa-san died instantly, I believe. Such a gruesome way to die... * Jessica: Like hell they could survive with wounds like this...! Gohda-san and Kumasawa-san are both dead! Alibis * Battler: Well, we have been busy, keeping a lookout and locking up and all that. Once again, none of us has an alibi. *George: That's not true. Look. ...Considering the way they were killed, the culprit would definitely get blood splatter on themselves. *Maria: Buy Docotr Nanjo and all of the cousins have no blood on them. * Jessica: All of us... in other words, the four cousins and Doctor Nanjo couldn't have killed Gohda-san and Kumasawa-san. Preserving the crime scene? * George: I guessed someone might have snuck in, so I checked around, but the guesthouse was still completely locked up. *Nanjo: Perhaps the culprit has a master key after all... * Battler: That's impossible. No master keys exist anymore except the two keys on the two people who lie dead here. Seventh Twilight Nanjo's Corpse * Jessica: H-he's dead... He's been killed...! * George: Even I...can say for sure that this was an instant death... * Maria: Everything is locked up perfectly. How did it happen, if this is a closed room? Is one of the 4 the culprit? * Jessica: Impossible! Judging by the circumstances, Maria, Battler, George nii-san and I all couldn't have killed Doctor Nanjo! * George: In the first place, no one could kill Doctor Nanjo inside the guesthouse! * Battler: And look at this. Simply put, this is proof that Doctor Nanjo didn't leave the guesthouse...! Eight Twilight Jessica's corpse *George: Poor. ...Jessica-chan. She probably died instantly. *Maria: There's no way she could live through this. Kihihihihi Who killed her? *Battler: The three of us were together the whole time!George-aniki, Maria and I couldn't have killed Jessica! *Maria: Yeah. The three of us couldn't have killed Jessica. *George: As if Maria-chan could kill someone. Maria-chan couldn't kill anyone. *Maria: Kihihi, thanks. George onii-chan couldn't kill an adult. He could kill a kid though. Kihihihihihi. Bern clarifies the rules of the game. *Beatrice: Purple statements are as absolute as red truths. However, the culprit alone may lie with purple statements. Now here's a troublesome one. *Battler: This could be the heart of this game. Is that all for the game's premises? *Bern: ...Besides that, I guess there's only 'the Reader will tell no lies'. In other words, outside of spoken statements, there are no lies in the narration. ...I could've done that if I wanted, but it'd be a pain and making things complicated. *Beatrice: So, you willingly abandon a witch's privileges. You seem quite confident. *Battler: She probably plans to win despite that. *Bern: That's all from me. I don't intend to give you any more hints or answer any more questions. * Lambda: As the observer, I'll proclaim this once again. I guarantee that it is possible to pinpoint the culprit with this information. Chapter 9: The Visitor Who Came Late After Ange falls into Bern's game, it is revealed that Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler are the culprits. An army of goats appears and chases her, but Erika returns to save her. * Goat:「Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler are the culprits...Rudolf and Kyrie played dead, and Battler lied when he inspected them... 」 * Goat: Then, one of the parents carried out the murders until the second twilight and hid under the bed in Natsuhi's room. Battler killed Shannon, and then assisted in the murders in the guesthouse. * Goat: ...The other parent carried out the guesthouse murders... This is... the truth... * Narration: Then, that gaping, smelly mouth... slowly began to close over Ange's head... * Erika: Counter. ...It's possible to form a logical theory other than 'the Rudolf's family culprit theory'. * Goat: Everything except the Rudolf's family culprit theory is impossibllle... ...Absolutely impossibllle...!! *Erika: It's possible to form a logical explanation other than the Rudolf's family culprit theory. For example, a theory with George's family as the culprits is possible. *Goat: George's family culprit theory is impossiiible! George can't kill Shannnnnnon!! So he can't be a culprit, and he can't liiiie when checking corpses!!! *Erika: No, it is possible. A 'culprit' is defined as 'one who murders'.No one ever said they have to murder someone who appears in the story. *Erika: ...In other words, if George committed murder outside the island, sometime before this crime, he could be a 'culprit' without killing anyone on the island, and it would be possible for him to lie. Featherine is shown to be in possession of Eva's diary, which contains the truth of Rokkenjima written inside. * Bern: That's right. Ushiromiya Eva's diary. The Book of the Single Truth, with the truth of that day written inside it. * Ange: ...The Book... of the Single Truth... And is the truth really written inside it? After all, there's a chance that it's just something Aunt Eva- * Featherine: I'll give it to you in red. ...Ushiromiya Eva's diary, the Book of the Single Truth, has the truth of Rokkenjima during October 4th and 5th, 1986, recorded within it. Chapter 10: Black Cat Scratch Marks Battler and Erika duel, sealing each other inside a chained closed room. * Battler: Furudo Erika committed suicide, died in an accident, died of an illness, died by some reason other than homicide!! * Erika: It wasn't a suicide, it wasn't an accidental death, it wasn't a death by illness! I really was killed by you, Battler-san!!! * Battler: It was a murder committed by slipping poison gas through the crack of the door, by filling the room with water and drowning you, by sucking the oxygen out of the room and making you suffocate!! * Erika: There was no poison gas, there was no drowning, there was no death by suffocation!! * Erika: Hahahaha, ahhahahahahahahahahaha!! A closed room murder with poison gas? Death by drowning? Suffocation?! *giggle*giggle* Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!! * Battler: Crazy, right? It's funny, isn't it? * Erika: !! Ushiromiya Battler committed suicide, he died in an accident, he died by illness!! Time for me to test your closed room! * Battler: Red truth!! Ushiromiya Battler was stabbed to death!! Let's say the weapon was a knife, stuck right into his back!! * Erika: !! Nothing beats a classic closed room!! * Battler: Then why don't you try it too?! * Erika: I'll take that challenge with the red truth!! Furudo Erika was stabbed to death! The weapon was a knife, stuck right in her back! Beatrice duels with Ange in a closed room mystery. * Beatrice: I killed you inside a perfect closed room, with windows, doors, and all other methods of entry and exit blocked!! Chapter 11: Hachijo Tohya Battler and Erika continue their duel. * Erika: Repeat it!! 'The definition of a closed room prevents all varieties of entering and exiting'! * Battler: I refuse! By definition, it is impossible for a closed room murder to take place inside a perfect closed room! * Erika: The chain might have been repaired after it was destroyed! The door might have been repaired after it was destroyed! The wall might have been repaired after it was destroyed!! * Battler: My closed room doesn't involve anything being repaired!! Battler and Erika's duel reaches its peak * Erika: This'll be the last one before I go, so go ahead and give me the craziest of your hilarious theories. * Battler: Your closed room definition claimed that the walls, windows, floor, ceiling, and chain were all unbeatable!! However, there was one possibility that I didn't check because it was too ridiculous! * Battler: And that was whether or not the chain could be set from the outside!! * Erika: ...! * Battler: Blue truth!! This is the answer to your closed room!! The length of the chain!! The chain for your closed room was extra long, so it was possible to set and unset it from outside the room!!! Erika solves Battler's closed room. * Erika: ...Your closed room definition claimed that the walls, windows, floor, door, and chain were all unbeatable!! However, wasn't there one really ridiculous thing missing?! Blue truth!! Your closed room had no ceiling, so it was possible to enter by climbing over the wall!!! Ange continues dueling with Beatrice, providing several theories. * Beatrice: I deny all of your blue wedges with the red truth. None of the methods you suggest could defeat my closed room!! Ange tries some more theories. * Beatrice: It's useless. You cannot break this closed room. This closed room is perfect...! And yet, I will kill you in this closed room!! Ange solves the closed room. * Ange: This is the end, witch of 1986. ...This closed room is perfect!! Therefore, I can't get out, and you can't lay a finger on me from the outside! However, you 'locked me into this room'! * Ange: So, we can say you killed me with this simple trick...!! You shut me in this perfect closed room and made me starve to death...!! Since you intentionally did this, it's totally fair to say 'This is a closed room murder with you as the killer'!! Chapter 12: The Book of the Truth Ange and her group retrieve the Book of the Single Truth, and Ange wants to ensure she will be the first to read it. * Ange: ...Bernkastel. If, by any chance, you're planning to use me and steal both the key and the book, you won't get off easy. * Erika: H, how dare you say such a thing to my master?! * Ange: Sorry. After my long experience with witches, I've decided not to trust normal words. * Bern: ...Very well. I'll promise it with the red truth. When the seal on the Book of the Single Truth is dissolved, you, Ange, will be the first to read it. ...Is that good enough for you? In 1998, Hachijo has possession of Eva's diary and plans to present it publicly. * Interviewer: Pardon me for asking, but is there solid proof that the contents of this diary are the truth? It seems that some are claiming it to be no more than a personal account of a single deceased person. * Hachijo: Yes, I guarantee it. The truth is written in this diary. Ange opens the Book and reads the truth, becoming swarmed by goats. *Goat: This is...the truth of the Rokkenjima incident!! *Ange: ...I won't accept it. *Goat: It doesn't matter if you accept it or not!! This is the truth!! After all, *********, ********* *********!! *************************** ******!!! *Ange: ...I won't accept it, I won't!! I won't accept a truth like that...like that... *Goat: Whether you accept it or not, that doesn't change the truth!! After all, this is the Single Truth, proven in reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddd!! Chapter 15: Ange Makes a Choice Erika and Beatrice duel in the Golden Land, and Erika emerges victorious. She tears out Beatrice's heart and brings it to Bern, who destroys it. *Bern: Beatrice died in October of 1986. Therefore, the Golden Land she created was completely destroyed. Your family that was kept alive in the Golden Land was destroyed along with it. Your father, mother, and of course Battler...will never return to you again...and will never speak your name again. Battler faces off against Bern's barrage of mysteries and dies, but is subsequently revived. * Erika: Wh, what in the... why, my master?! The dead can't revive!! * Bern: Impossible!! Battler is dead!!! How can he revive?! * Ange: ...Onii-chan... is alive... * Bern: I've used the red truth!! I've announced that Battler is dead, right?! So why, how did he come back to life?!?! * Ange: Even if the whole world says he's dead, I'll be the one person in the world who believes... Onii-chan is alive. And, someday, he'll come back to me. * Battler: That's right. As long as you don't lose that hope, there's no miracle that can be crushed! * Bern: Y, you stand before the Witch of Miracles, and you speak of miracles yourseeeeeeeeeelf?!! Uuuuurrrrrgggggggghghh, swallow them, grind them up, erase both siblings noooooooooooooooww!!! * Narration: You can't erase us. * Battler and Ange: Even if the whole world refuses to acknowledge it, the miracle will happen as long as we believe!! * Narration: The eight wriggling snake heads transformed into a massive whale jaw... and swallowed everything. * Bern: There will be no miracle!! There exists no one whom you can trust!!! So diiiiiiiiiiiie!!! * Ange: There is someone. Everyone... will protect me. * Narration: The cruel whale of mystery that tried to swallow everything... was gouged deeply by a massive wedge. This deeply pounded wedge could only be used by those who had talent and a deep love for mysteries. * Beatrice: You call that cliche a triiiick...?! I've read and gotten bored of that one long ago! * Narration: The woman who stood back to back with Battler, launching stakes... was very, very clearly... * Bern: Beato?!?! How?! Your death has been announced with the red truth!! * Ange: ...Just what is your red truth...? * Bern: The red truth is absolute!! A perfect truth, which no one can overturn no matter how hard they try!! *Ange: Even if the whole world gets together... and denies the truth about my family... even if that's forced in front of my eyes as the Single Truth, I won't acknowledge it. After all... Ange resurrects her family to guide her. * Battler: The Ushiromiya eagle never looks back. * Ange: And it never gives up...!! * Narration: The golden eagle easily swallowed the blue whale with its wings, grinding it to bits. And it didn't let the whale's master escape either. It was now Bernkastel's turn to run. Bernkastel didn't fight the golden eagle. She couldn't. In this world of Ange's, where even the red truth couldn't hurt anyone, just what sort of attack could have any effect? * Narration: She frantically ran this way and that, throwing one wedge of red truth after another at the Ushiromiya family. * Narration: Ushiromiya Kinzo is dead. Ushiromiya Krauss is dead. Ushiromiya Natsuhi is dead. * Narration: She repeated this over and over again, but no one fell down. Ange wouldn't accept it, so they couldn't pierce anyone. Beatrice performs one last trick for Ange. * Narration: Ange gulped, then stared up at the witch's face. * Narration: The witch held out her left hand, bringing it close to Ange's face. Then, she slowly spread her fingers. * Beatrice: Look carefully at my palm. I'm not hiding anything, correct? * Ange: ...Yeah. There's nothing there. * Beatrice: Watch closely. I'll make a fist, and then stretch out my index finger. * Narration: She stretched out her index finger and held it right in front of Ange's eyes. * Beatrice: Watch the tip of my finger closely. Ready? It'll be fast. * Narration: The witch rapidly lifted her index finger high into the air, pointing at the heavens. Just as Ange looked up to see the finger raised high, it swung down as though trying to dodge her gaze. In that manner, up, down, left, right, then left again. Ange, feeling as though she'd lose if she couldn't keep up with the fingertip, swung her face this way and that, looking serious. * Narration: The witch's hand moved faster and faster. Ange didn't lose track of it. Then, after the high pointing finger was swung down all of a sudden, the index finger curled up again, and the hand was held in a simple fist. * Ange: ... * Beatrice: Ready? I'm going to open my hand... * Narration: The witch slowly opened her right fist... * Narration: And there... was a cutely wrapped candy. Category:Colored Text